Various benefits are realized by a breastfeeding mother and infant. Breastfeeding is as healthy for mothers as it is for their babies. Lactation provides many short and long-term health benefits. It is clear that breastfeeding provides mothers with more than just short-term benefits in the early period after birth. A number of studies have shown other potential health advantages that mothers can enjoy through breastfeeding. These include optimal metabolic profiles, reduced risk of various cancers, and psychological benefits. Likewise, there are a myriad of advantages to the infant as well.
Breast milk is the best dietary nutrient for a baby, and the benefits of breastfeeding extend well beyond basic nutrition. In addition to containing all the vitamins and nutrients your baby needs in the first six months of life, breast milk is packed with disease-fighting substances that protect your baby from illness. As such, it is important to preserve these protective nutrients and substances contained within the breast milk during storage.
When a parent refrigerates breast milk, fat from the milk separates and sticks to the sides of a bottle or container holding the natural breast milk. Unfortunately, not realizing that proteins and nutrients in breast milk are easily broken down, a parent may unnecessarily heat and/or shake the bottle to mix the fat back into the milk upon feeding. However, it is known that aggressively shaking breast milk will denature the important proteins the baby needs and break them apart rendering them useless. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a warming device that gently mixes and warms the solution while preserving the important nutrients and essential disease-fighting substances in the natural breast milk.